A musical passion
by basalisk120
Summary: Vinyl has known she is in love for some time, but will the object of her emotion feel the same? I know the first is a little short, but it will get longer with time. Thanks to Mr Malask for the name.
1. Chapter 1

Vinyl woke up, her mane a mess, coated in sweat, and wet in… another place. She sighed heavily. _I must have been dreaming about __**her **__again._ She hated herself for it, but there was nothing she could do. Slowly she untangled herself from the bed sheets, and hauled herself out of bed. She reluctantly dragged herself over to the shower, and stepped inside. She turned the hot water on, and let the cascades of water flow down her body, freeing her of last night's lingering dreams. She took surprising care in scrubbing herself clean, and washed her mane out carefully.

Finally, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. She trotted over to the bed and replaced the sheets, throwing the dirty ones into a pile of used sheets in the corner, that had a sign on the wall above it that read: _To be washed_. Underneath was a side note which she had scrawled in a drunken stupor, _Eventually._ She wasn't a filthy mare, she was just very preoccupied, usually with her music, and now with _this. _Once again her mind drifted back to that mare, her rich, violet eyes, her lustrous mane, the way… _the way she's too good for me._ She'd known it all along, really. Vinyl was just a street wise disc jockey from the wrong side of Ponyville, and she was the daughter of two upper class snobs from Canterlot. The pair of them never saw eye to eye, and few ponies had ever seen a time when they weren't bickering over something or other. Music was the only common ground they shared, and even then they argued over which genre was superior. But this hid the ruby-eyed mare's true feelings toward her. It was true that they argued and fought, but there was something inside of Vinyl that always kept her coming back, always left her wanting to see more of the pony, something that she had only been able to identify in the last few months.

Love.

It shouldn't have been a foreign concept to her, after all, she was prolific among the mares of Ponyville. But that had never been the same. Those had just been flings, one night stands she'd never followed up on. What she felt now was different. Every moment she spent with her was wonderful, even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't help but stare at the way the mare held herself, the smooth curves of her body as she walked. They still argued of course, but Vinyl's heart wasn't really in it never more. In fact, her heart really wasn't in anything anymore. She could barely even be bothered to write music any more, and on some days she would just sit in her studio all day, contemplating the hopelessness of her situation. She walked over to the mirror and roughed her hair into a semblance of her signature style. She quickly practiced her classic, daredevil grin. _Not perfect, but you'll do._ She walked out into the living area, which took up the majority of her flat. It had a breakfast bar on the right, with a makeshift kitchen behind it, and on the left, a comfortable, if slightly worn, sofa opposite a TV. The entire room was cluttered with various things, mostly old takeout boxes, and as she passed the breakfast bar, she swept a pizza box from the night before into the bin. Suddenly, realisation struck her. _Somehow, she had asked __**her**__ to play in her latest project! How the hay could she have forgotten it?_ Quickly, she grabbed the pizza box out of the bin and picked up the last slice of pizza, thankfully unscathed by its time in the bin, and crammed the cold food into her mouth and set her famous sunglasses over her deep red eyes as she galloped out the door. As she hurried down the stairs, she allowed herself to think her name: _Octavia._ Even that held conviction over her as she chewed thoughtfully. She hurried down the streets, desperate to get to the grey mare as quickly as possible, even if it meant the tortuous suffering that came from spending time with the beautiful mare. As she neared the square where they would be meeting, her heart began to pound in her chest, something that only got worse when she caught sight of her.

She was standing next to the fountain, looking around with a slightly impatient expression, her cello propped up next to her. Her perfectly styled mane flowed about her shoulders, her elegant physique was poised beautifully, and her soulful purple eyes nearly turned Vinyl's legs to jelly. Supressing a powerful urge to gallop home as fast as her legs could carry her and never go outside again. _No._ She stopped herself, and gulped nervously. Running a hoof through her mane, she cantered over to her friend, who immediately noticed her in the crowd.

"Good morning, Vinyl." Octavia said, with a slight smile. Then she smirked. "You're not nearly as late as usual."

"Hey, Tavi." She desperately hoped that Octavia wouldn't notice how jumpy she was.

She didn't.

"So, what exactly is it we are doing?"

"You're uh, you're just coming down to my studio, and we'll do a little recording of your music." _Dammit Scratch, keep it together. Act natural._

"Hmm. It's good to know that you're finally ready to accept good music." Octavia was starting to act a little more friendly.

"Nah, I've been doing that from the start. I'm just looking for something a little different in my latest piece, and well, you sprang to mind." _Like you always do._

"Well, there's no time like the present, eh?" Octavia said, her silky voice sounding slightly awkward when trying to imitate modern speech.

"Exactly! Let's uh, get moving!" Vinyl said, feeling awkward herself.

**Well, I decided to take a break from Steelhoof's saga and take the time to write a new story. It'll only be a few chapters long, but they'll likely be longer than this one. Please tell me what you think, as I've never written a fic like this before.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked, Vinyl couldn't help but notice that the Octavia's cello was weighing her down. Using her magic, she partially lifted it, lightening her load considerably. Unsurprisingly, Octavia noticed in an instant.

"Vinyl? Helping me? I thought I'd never see the day!" She turned to Vinyl and smirked slightly, but Vinyl could see the traces of gratitude in her eyes. _Her beautiful, violet… Get a hold of yourself Scratch!_ She looked away hurriedly, smiling slightly and with a faint blush on her face.

"Well, you know, a friend in need, right?" Vinyl said, hoping her friend wouldn't notice the light shade of pink her cheeks were now shaded.

If she did, she didn't say anything. "Indeed. I just never thought you had it in you." At this, Vinyl flashed her signature smile, and risked some banter.

"Well, inside this wild and sexy exterior, lies a deep and caring soul." She said, and Octavia returned the smile.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Octavia said, clearly returning the friendly conversation.

"Good to know there's a friendly side to you underneath all that formality."

Immediately, Octavia raised her nose, and shifted to a higher, more snooty method of walking, almost strutting next to her friend. "I only behave in a friendly manner towards those that are my friends." She said, and turned away. It was a few seconds before Vinyl understood, and she laughed, accidentally breaking her spell and surprising Octavia with the weight of her own instrument.

"You're good at this, Tavi." She said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Well, it is a shame that I never get a chance to show off my talent for bickering." She said sarcastically, smiling warmly. Vinyl let out a slight chuckle.

This was how their friendship worked. It was far from perfect, slightly unstable and not nearly as close as the ivory pony would have liked it, but it was something, and so the small flame of hope still burned faintly in her chest.

It was only a short walk back to her flat/recording studio, and Vinyl was starting to dread it already. What would she think of her messy flat? What if she happened to walk into the bedr-_ Oh god. I cannot let her anywhere near that room._ Octavia had noticed the strange look on her face as they walked, and turned to face her.

"Are you alright Vinyl?" Octavia looked at her confusedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Tavi. I'm just not used to getting up this early." She lied. There was something odd about doing this. She'd lied before, it was part of the job, but lying to Octavia like this made her feel… odd. She hated the way she made her feel sometimes, especially because she would ever know, or at least understand. But the buzz she felt around her, the way that, no matter what, she would always come back to her, made it all worthwhile.

Almost.

She spent the rest of the journey lost in thought, before she finally reached the familiar lodge that she called home. She stopped, and for a second, Octavia continued past her. _Don't look, Scratch. Don't look…_ The intense mental battle between Vinyl and her eyes waged for only a second or two before Octavia turned back to her, her eyes flickering between her and the house, before returning to Vinyl, a melodramatic look of disbelief on her face.

"You can't be serious."

"Hey, it's not quite your penthouse, miss royal Canterlot celloist. But it's nice, and it's cozy. If a tad untidy."

"A… tad?" Octavia said, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, just come inside." She walked up the stairs to the front door, the mare of her dreams following close behind. She turned the key in the lock, and pushed open the door, mentally preparing herself for Octavia's shock at the pigsty that she lived in. She did not have long to wait.

Octavia gasped. "By Celestia, Vinyl, how could you let this happen?"

"It's nothing, really. You should have seen it before spring cleaning."

"What."

"No, I'm only joking. I never clean this place properly!"

Octavia shuddered. "I'm not sure if that's worse or not."

"Ah, just follow me down to the studio, it's a bit cleaner in there." _Octavia is in my __**house**__!_ She thought as she walked to the basement stairs, and her imagination got the better of her. _She could picture it, Octavia lying on the sofa, her beautiful mane spilling out over her shoulders, her stunning lavender eyes as they looked up at her as she leaned forward, closing the gap between their faces… STOP!_ She almost cried out loud. _She's supposed to be your friend, Vinyl. If she knew half of the stuff-_

"V? Are you alright?" Octavia looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. Just spaced out for a second." _Well, it's not a lie. Technically._

"Well, alright. But if you're going down with something, do tell me."

"Why Tavi, I didn't know you cared?"

"I just don't want to catch it, is all." Vinyl smiled, and opened the door into the basement.

"I thought you said it would be cleaner in here?"

"It is… slightly. Besides, I'm not having you mock my beautiful recording studio." Octavia was right. The entire room, although not filthy, was cluttered, every available surface covered in old records, CDs, rejected ideas, music scores, every conceivable music-related item was somewhere in the mess. Vinyl took off her shades as they entered the dimly lit room, putting them in a cup placed next to the door.

"I must ask you, why do you always hide your lovely eyes in public?" Octavia looked at her with curiosity. Vinyl almost melted under her gaze.

"Well, uh, I was always bullied because of them when I was a little filly, so it just became… habit, I guess." Her voice was quieter than she would have liked, and she was feeling more nervous by the minute.

Octavia took a step forward, her head tilted slightly to one side. "Now why would they do that?"

"I-I dunno, I guess they just hated them I guess." She stammered, falling apart with the mare's proximity. "Said they looked evil."

"That's just not right." Octavia said. "You're eyes are beautiful, and you shouldn't be afraid to show them."

Vinyl could feel the blood flowing to her face, and she knew her pale coat would be displaying an impressive blush.

"Are you sure you're alright, Vinyl? You've been acting out of sorts a lot, and you're looking quite red." Octavia had taken another step closer, so close that Vinyl could smell her perfume, she could see every feature on Octavia's flawless form, feel the soft sensation of Octavia's eyes running over her. Her head spinning with the mare's proximity, she looked away.

"Yeah, I'm just… peachy. Think I'm going down with something." Octavia clearly wasn't convinced, but didn't press the issue. Freeing herself from the situation, she slipped out of her gaze and over to her twin decks, which she had named after her two best friends, Lyra on the left, and Octavia on the right. She lifted the cleanest set of sheets from the top, and brought them over to her.

"This is the finished piece." She said slightly awkwardly, as the expert cello player scanned over the piece.

"Are you sure I am the mare for this job? I'm not much of a… fan of your style."

"No, this stuff is different! I wanted something a little closer to your style for this song, with a whole bunch of stuff on top. But I really need the cello part, it's the backbone."

"This looks a little, haunting, if I'm not mistaken. I'm a concert celloist, not a soloist."

"Who cares? You're like the best cello player ever! You play for Celestia and stuff!"

Now it was Octavia's turn to blush. "Well, if you're sure."

"Too right I am. Now, whenever you're ready, Just step into the recording room there."

"Okay." She unzipped the case on her cello, and carried it inside, propping the case up just outside. Vinyl couldn't help herself from catching a glimpse of her flank as she went inside. Shaking her head furiously as the mare in the other room set up, she flipped on the microphones, and spoke into the mini-intercom installed in the soundproof room.

"You good in there?" She asked, as she saw her reading the pages of sheet music over and over.

"Yes, I'm just getting myself ready."

"Okay then, just tell me when you're gonna start."

Vinyl saw her nod through the glass wall, and sat back on her chair, content to watch her read the music, and prepared herself for the music to begin.

After a while, Octavia gave her another nod, and set the music down, raising her bow to her instrument.

Vinyl turned the equipment up to full. She returned the nod to Octavia.

There was a moment or two of silence, and then Octavia played the first few notes. In an instant, Vinyl's mouth fell open. She knew what she'd written was good, it was arguably one of the best things she had ever written. But the perfect mare standing in the recording room had brought the melody to life in a way that she had never dreamt possible. Every time Octavia drew the bow across the instrument, she created another magical note. Before long, Octavia's eyes were shut, using her prestigious sight-reading abilities to memorise the tune perfectly. Vinyl could feel her eyes moistening, but made no attempt to wipe them as she sat transfixed by her friend. Sure, she shad heard her play before, but she was a concert player at heart, and so the only times she was usually heard alone was when she tuned her instrument, and when she practiced, although she almost never did so when another pony might hear.

The moment only lasted about five minutes, but to Vinyl it felt like a lifetime. Octavia turned, opening her eyes and giving Vinyl the signal. She turned off the microphone. Octavia let out a sigh, and exited the small room into the slightly larger studio.

"How… how was that?"

"That was incredible! I've never heard music like that!" She ran straight over to the grey mare and hugged her, burying her face in the soft mane. "Thank you _so _much! You have no _idea_ how much that means to me!"

Octavia laughed in her melodic way, and patted her blue maned friend on the back warmly, if a tad awkwardly. "Any time, Vinyl. Just promise me you won't spoil my workmanship too much."

"I promise Tavi! It won't be edited at all, it'll just have some other stuff woven into it. I've got the best beat sorted out already! How can I ever repay you?" She said, holding her out at arm's length.

"Well, what do you say to cleaning your flat before my next visit?" Vinyl considered it for a second.

"Done."

**A bit longer this time, eh? Still not perfect, I know. Please, tell me what you think, and what you want to happen. Who knows, it might come true!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vinyl lay on the threadbare sofa, taking in the day's events, her eyes wet with sorrow. _Why can't she just notice? Why does she do this to me? She probably doesn't even like mares…_ she thought bitterly, and rolled over, facing the backrest and shutting out the world. _What's happened to you, Vinyl? You used to be the greatest pony of all! Nopony could shut you down, and you just spoke whatever you thought, whenever you thought it! Now look at you, the snivelling wreak that cries at the very thought of that mare. The mare of your dreams. Why does love have to be so hard! They always say it's so easy! _She descended into sobbing, hating herself for her weakness, only making the feeling worse. Several minutes passed, before there was a sudden knock at the door. Vinyl stopped, but prepared to ignore it when she realised what it was. Then, there rang out a cultured, unmistakable voice.

"Vinyl? It's me, Octavia. I left my bow at your house by accident, can I come in?"

_Shit!_ She thought to herself, and did her best to wipe off the dried tears on her hoof. She ran over to the door, attempting to fluff her mane into a semblance of its normal shape. _Or maybe she'd like it different… No. Stop trying to think like that._

She pulled the door open quickly, and saw a slightly flustered Octavia standing on her doorstep.

"One second!" She shut the door, ran down into her studio, picked up the bow with her magic, ran back upstairs, opened the door and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you Vinyl. Are you alright? You look a little-"

Vinyl slammed the door in her face and threw herself back onto the sofa. _Why did I even do that?_ She thought, and her heart nearly broke as she heard the small cry of hurt and indignation from the graceful grey mare standing outside. She waited in silence for what seemed like an age before she was finally confident that she had left, and began contemplating her situation. _I can't just let this eat me, I need to tell somepony. But who?_ She thought for a moment, deciding who, of all her friends, should be told her greatest secret. _Of course! Lyra, my left deck pony! Celestia knows, she had enough trouble with Bon bon before finally speaking up._ And with that, she rushed out the front door, barely remembering to lock her door, and began the short journey to Lyra and Bon bon's house.

She began to feel more and more nervous as the journey went on, and turned around to go home more times than she liked to think about. Eventually, she reminded herself that she was Vinyl scratch, and therefore not afraid of anything, especially a little relationship advice. Still, she hovered at the front door for a good five seconds before finally knocking.

Bon bon was the one who opened the door, greeting Vinyl with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning Vinyl!"

"Hey Bon bon." The earth pony took a closer look at the ivory-coated unicorn, and could see the traces of tears that hadn't been wiped away.

"My, Vinyl, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's a… long story. Could I talk to Lyra?"

"Oh, of course!" The cream coloured pony backed up into the kitchen and called to her lover, who was apparently upstairs. Lyra came down about a minute later, and immediately noticed Vinyl's expression.

"Whoa, V! What's up?"

"I need… to talk to you. In private."

"Oh, uh, sure! Hey Bonny, could you give us the living room for a bit please?"

"Say no more, it's already done." With that, the two mares walked quickly into the living room. Lyra sat down on the sofa, her hind legs dangling over the edge, and her forelegs resting on the backrest. Vinyl stood in front of her, feeling extremely awkward.

"So, what's got you down, DJ?" Lyra said, relaxed.

"Well uh, I'm… kinda… in love. With somepony." Lyra stared at her in shock for a second or two, and then burst out laughing. She gripped her sides with her forehooves, and drummed her hind legs on the sofa. After several minutes, she finally calmed down, and wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, stared up at the frowning unicorn.

"Come on Lyra! This is important!"

"I'm sorry V, but… you? In love? It's just… too weird!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you've gotta admit, you're not much of a… falling in love type, are you?"

"That's the problem! I don't know what to do anymore! I don't feel like doing anything! It's _killing me, Lyra!_"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Who's the lucky mare?" Suddenly, Vinyl stopped.

"I… I…"

"What, don't you know her name?"

"It's… just don't laugh, okay?"

"Promise. Musician's honor."

"Okay, It's… Octavia." Her voice was so small it was barely audible at this point.

Lyra's face screwed up in an attempt not to laugh. "You? And… Octavia? You- you're kidding, right?"

Vinyl glared at her with red eyes.

"You're serious? But… you're always arguing! You never get along or anything!"

Then, the thin shield supporting Vinyl shattered, and the emotion came flowing out.

"I know! But I love her, so much! She's so beautiful! I love everything about her!" Tears were streaming down her face, and Lyra was staring in surprise at the bawling mare before her, stunned into silence by the un-Vinyl like behaviour. "Her eyes, her mane, her face, the way she walks, the way she talks… Everything!" She lay sobbing on the floor.

"Hey, come on now, you silly filly. I don't see what the problem is!"

"Weren't you LISTENING? The _problem_ is that I'm in love with Octavia!"

"Then just tell her."

"I can't! She… she probably doesn't even like mares…" She said sadly.

"Now that's just not you Vinyl! You need to just tell her! To hay with the consequences! That's the Vinyl we all know and love!"

"You're… right. I need to stop doing this to myself. But… what if she doesn't like me? What if she never talks to me again?"

"Then you've just gotta find out. No worries, no regrets. Whose motto is that?"

"Mine."

"Well you're hardly living up to it, are you?" She playfully cuffed Vinyl on the shoulder. "Snap out of it! We want the old Vinyl back!"

"Thanks Lyra. I knew you'd set me straight."

"Hey, I can't have my best buddy a scratched record!"

"Very funny." Vinyl turned to go.

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not wearing your shades? You always wear them outside."

"Err, Octavia said they look pretty…"

"Nawwwwww. Go get 'em tiger."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"I know, it's a heavy burden being this amazing. But somepony has to do it. Good luck catching Tavi! Celestia knows, it worked for me!" Vinyl smiled at her old friend. She always knew just what to say to a pony. Now, it was time to go home. She had a lot of thinking to do.

**Yeah, it's another short one. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vinyl stepped outside, a small smile on her face. It was far from the grin that usually graced her features, but it showed she was on the mend. She was happy to have finally told somepony, and was sure to take Lyra's advice. After all, Lyra knew of all ponies what it was like to fall in love as a fillyfooler.

_It was four years ago. Lyra and Vinyl sat on a small hill in Ponyville's park, dreaming away a sleepy Sunday with music. Lyra strummed delicately on her lyre, while Vinyl fooled around with her new electric guitar, one that she didn't play often anymore, but it still made her feel a bit better when she was down. They immersed themselves in idle conversation, mostly losing themselves in the morning sun._

"_Have you seen that grey pegasus colt around? I haven't seen him in like two years. And he owes me money." Vinyl said, trying out a new tune._

"_Who? I don't think I know any- Ah!" Suddenly she scooted around hid behind her ivory coated friend._

"_What the hay are you doing, Lyra?"_

"_It's her! Don't let her see me!" Vinyl rolled her eyes behind her thick shades and looked over to the path nearby, and sure enough, the cream coloured earth pony mare with black and pink hair strolled past, taking in the sun. Vinyl sighed heavily at her friend's expression._

"_Dude, you really need to get this sorted out. Just talk to her or something."_

"_I can't do that! What if she doesn't like me! What if she knows I've been following her!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_I didn't just say that."_

_Vinyl shouldered her guitar. "C'mon, Lyra. Let's go for a walk. I think we need to talk about this."_

"_Okay." She set her Lyre into her saddlebags and followed her best friend into town. Unbeknownst to her, Vinyl had a plan._

"_Okay, explain everything."_

"_I just… love her. She's so pretty, and… I don't know! I just know she's special. You're lucky, you just go with anypony that takes your fancy."_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty great."_

_Vinyl slowed her pace slightly, not noticeable, but just enough to get them at that confectionary shop at just the right time._

"_So who's your fillyfriend at the moment?"_

"_She's not my fillyfriend, I was just drunk and in the mood last night. I'll have somepony new soon."_

"_That's just my point! How can you just not care! That's not love, it's just physical attraction!"_

"_It is love, I'm just a very loving pony, so I have to spread my love to everypony."_

_Lyra raised her eyebrow at her. "You're gonna have a shock when you fall in love, V."_

"_I'm not a commitment pony, Lyra. You should know that by now." She looked slightly over her shoulder, and could see the curly haired mare walking towards them, heading for work._

"_So, Lyra, what would you say to her if you saw her right now?"_

"_Well, uh… I don't know… Wait, why?"_

_And with that, Vinyl gave her friend a shove with her flank, so she toppled slightly and banged into Bon bon._

"_Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry!" Lyra's face was beetroot red, and she backed away slightly._

"_Oh, it's okay… Lyra, isn't it?"_

_Lyra stood with her mouth open. "You know my name?"_

_Bon bon chuckled slightly. "Of course, I always love listening to you play."_

_Lyra very nearly passed out at this point, and Vinyl took her leave, her good work done for now. Lyra would thank her later._

Vinyl smiled to herself, reminiscing about the old days between them. That was before Octavia had even moved down to Ponyville, and Vinyl had started feeling strange around her.

Vinyl looked around her, and realised that she was getting some funny looks. Had she been skipping again? She'd done that one time when she was daydreaming, and it had taken a week to live down. It had also nearly shaken her shades straight off her f-

Oh Celestia. She hadn't removed her shades in public for nearly a decade, and nopony outside her circle of friends had seen her eyes in a long time, if at all.

_Maybe nopony'll notice too much,_ she thought to herself.

"Mummy," Vinyl heard a small filly ask. "Why is the mare evil?"

Vinyl winced and stopped walking.

"I'm sure she's not evil dear."

"But the big metal pony always has red eyes when he's evil mummy!"

"That's different dear." Vinyl started walking again, hastily trying to get away from the conversation.

She remembered the last time she didn't wear her shades, when she was a tiny filly.

"_Yeah, just get out of here, _Demon_ scratch!" A group of colts chased after her, throwing things._

"_You gonna curse us? Witch!"_

Vinyl had cried a lot that night, and vowed never to reveal her eyes in public again. Over the years, she'd considered taking them off, but things would never change. _Nopony ever just accepts me for who I am._ She said sadly. She blinked back tears as she galloped up the stairs into her flat.

_Mum and dad hated my music, kicked me out of the house when they found I like mares…_

_No. Octavia's different. She said my eyes are beautiful, and she's the one who matters. Now, a plan of action._ She walked inside. _Now, you're gonna go to her house, knock on the door, go inside and tell her how you feel. Now let's do this._

It was half an hour later. Vinyl sat in her studio, listening to Octavia's solo for the sixth time in a row, surrounded by empty chocolate wrappers.

_Coward…_

Octavia lowered her bow. She'd made another mistake on her cello, and that almost only happened when something was wrong. She lowered it sadly. She knew something was wrong anyway, a feeling clawing at the back of her mind.

_Vinyl…_

She knew something was wrong with her. She'd been acting so strangely recently, not meeting her eyes, stammering every time she came near, and she'd quite often catch her with an extremely red face. Yes, something was wrong, but what? The unicorn mare was always so cool and collected, and something had her messed up inside. Octavia didn't like it this way, even if they didn't argue any more.

She missed the old Vinyl.

She didn't understand why, but she did. She just didn't know what to do.

_Whatever's wrong with her, she clearly won't tell you,_ a voice said. _She doesn't trust you. Or maybe you are the problem._ The moment she thought it, she knew it was ridiculous. _But who would she tell?_ She sighed sadly.

_Wait, Lyra! Those two are as thick as thieves!_ She put her cello away carefully and ran out the door. _She always knows what's going on._

It was only a short walk down to Lyra's house, made shorter by the fact that she was running. She gently smoothed her soft mane into her usual elegant style, and knocked on the door. Once again, Bon bon was the one to answer. She was wearing a blue floral apron and was wearing a pair of oven mitts.

As soon as she opened the door, she gasped in surprise and giggled slightly.

"Oh, hello. C-can I help you, Octavia?"

"Uh, yes." She said, looking mildly confused. "Can I speak to Lyra please?"

Bon bon looked at her as if she'd just uttered a codeword. "Of course! I'll just go get her." And with that, she trotted quickly upstairs, sniggering quietly. Octavia was starting to feel in a huff. She was worried about Vinyl, confused as to why, and now Bon bon was laughing at her. _Is it my mane?_ She thought, and checked herself in the reflective surface of the oven in the kitchen opposite her. Nothing seemed amiss. _So what's going on?_

After a minute or so, Lyra sauntered down the stairs and pulled her into the living room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the sofa in her signature style.

"So, what can I do you for, Tavi? As if I don't know." She smiled knowingly.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to you about Vinyl because-"

"Yes?" Lyra leaned forward, looking at her expectantly.

"_Because_ she seems very off character at the moment, and I'm worried about her. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Wait, you don't… _Oh!_" She said, surprise showing on her face. Then she giggled and clapped her hooves together with glee. "In that case, do I have something to tell you."

"What?" Octavia said nervously, taking a step backwards.

"Well," Lyra said, stepping off the sofa. "I happen to have been told something very important by a pony, and guess what? She never said I couldn't tell anypony."

"W-what?"

"It just happens, that Vinyl scratch… is in love." Octavia stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. Before long, Lyra joined in, and the two mares rolled around on the floor. It was almost a minute before Lyra regained the ability of speech, and she simply said: "And you'll never guess who it is, Tavi, because… it's you."

Octavia instantly stopped laughing, and deadpanned at her fellow musician.

"What?" Octavia was seriously losing her composure at this point.

"Mmhmm. Spoken by the mare herself. Came and told me about an hour and a half ago now. I thought she was gonna go tell you right then. Weird."

Octavia didn't say anything for quite some time relaying the past day's events in her mind. _Vinyl had been rather flustered to see me,_ she thought. _And how she'd acted all jumpy. And then, when we just passed by her flat… was she looking at my flank? _Her face took a slight pinkish tinge. _And then when I was standing so close to her, looking into her eyes… Oh Celestia! What have I done! And then how she responded to my playing…_ She snapped out of the daydream.

"Thank you, Lyra." She quickly hugged her friend, and rushed out the door.

_Oh Celestia, how can she not hate me?_ She galloped as quickly as she could towards Vinyl's flat, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _I hope it's not too late…_

**I **_**like **_**cliffhangers. As always, tell me whatever you think. I'm looking forward to your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia practically flew up the stairs leading up to Vinyl's flat. She could hear oddly familiar music wafting through the walls, and it took her some time to realise that it was the very same music she'd played that morning.

_How could I have been so stupid? _She thought to herself. She breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. The music abruptly stopped, and Octavia swore she heard somepony blow her nose.

"Go away." A Vinyl said quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Vinyl? V? It's me." Octavia said, tears threatening to break her composure once more.

Immediately, there was a flurry of movement from inside, and Vinyl appeared in the doorway, dried tears apparent on her face.

"Sorry, I uh, thought you were somepony else."

Octavia could tell she was lying, and it broke her heart to see her like this.

"Oh Vinyl," She said, a fresh tear running down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"F-for what?"

"I-I talked to Lyra. She told me everything."

At this, Vinyl simply broke down in front of her friend. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I didn't mean to! And now you're never gonna talk to me again an-" She cut herself off with her own sobs. A large part of Octavia simply wanted to break down and cry with her, but she had to be strong. For Vinyl.

She gently lifted Vinyl's head of the floor with her hoof, and stared into her ruby-coloured orbs.

"You don't need to apologise, V." She said softly. And with that she bent forward and kissed Vinyl square on the lips.

Vinyl squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull back. Slowly she stood up again, and they kissed passionately, tears streaming freely down their faces.

"I'm so sorry." She said at last. "I should have noticed. All the pain I've put you through."

"No. Don't be sorry. I should have said something."

"H-how long?"

"Two months or so."

Octavia could feel fresh tears.

"How could I ha-"

Vinyl kissed her, forcefully this time, stroking the grey mare's mane lovingly. The rational thought section of Octavia's mind shut down and she gave in to Vinyl's passion.

Vinyl reeled in confusion. _Is this a dream? What they hay is going on? I thought she didn't like mares?_ Then some of the old Vinyl kicked in, and she started to enjoy herself, the tears of pity and sorrow turning into joy at the beautiful mare locked to her lips.

_It's better than I dreamed,_ she thought to herself. _Better than any mare I've ever had, a by a mile._ She held Octavia tightly in a lover's embrace, and Octavia returned the gesture.

Eventually, Vinyl's passion got the better of her.

She slowly ran her tongue over Octavia's teeth, seeking access to the beautiful mare's mouth. Although she hesitated, Octavia slowly obliged. Vinyl wrapped her tongue around her lover's, realising: _She's never done this before. Don't worry Tavi, I'll show you what to do._ Before long, Octavia understood the lover's dance in their mouths and complied.

They remained like this for quite some time before breaking apart, panting. A trail of saliva joined them for a second, before breaking apart. They stood there, staring deep into the other's eyes for several seconds, until as one, they threw themselves at each other, rubbing and stroking the other all over their bodies, and moaning their passion into the kiss.

After a short while, Vinyl suddenly found herself on the sofa, Straddling Octavia, who lay beneath her, hair spilling out over her shoulders and staring up at her with heavy lidded eyes. Still, she could see that she was nervous, so she lay down on top of her love and relaxed slightly, the pair sticky with a layer of perspiration.

"Are – are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"But… why? I always thought you weren't into mares." At this, Octavia smiled slightly.

"You never asked."

"This… this is your first time, isn't it?"

Octavia nodded, her mane bobbing slightly.

"Are you sure you're sure about this?"

"Yes, Vinyl."

"Okay, but… why?"

"Because I love you, V."

**Yeah, it's pitifully short. But hey, I like ending on a high note! Please tell me **_**exactly**_** what you think of this one, because I'm not sure.**

**Thanks to:**

**Mr Malask- For being the crazy, review giving supportive mane-iac we all know and love.**

**Valourusspectre- For giving me some good support, being a crazy awesome writer and convincing me to release this in the first place.**

**Lavasharks- For giving awesome reviews and generally being a good writer.**

**Darkpillz- for giving some seriously enthusiastic reviews that we all love.**

**Sirisma- for reading and supporting the story.**

**Kitmaro- for giving good reviews.**

**The socialist- for injecting humor into his reviews.**

**I hope you all, and everypony else who read this, who I can't thank personally, but do thank collectively. I hope you all read my upcoming stories, and have as much fun reading them as I did writing them!**


End file.
